Two is always better than one
by Rachie-girl
Summary: Two seemingly normal girls going to a high school, having to deal with womanizers, jealous cheerleaders, nerds with poke-decks, and Taco Bell. Full summary inside. Rated T for language and possible make out scenes. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here goes my attempt at a Generator Rex fic. I've only seen part of one episode. And I'm already completely obsessed with it.**

**No offense to Rex, but Agent 6 is so perfect with Dr. Holiday, it's not even funny. Sorry Kid, DocHoliday is all 6's. If I ever write a fic with Dr. Holiday as the main character, it will be all about how she gets 6 to fall in love with her.**

**Anyhoo, here's my story.**

**Summary: Two seemingly normal girls going to a high school, having to deal with womanizers, jealous cheerleaders, nerds with poke-decks, and Taco Bell. That is, until a mysterious earthquake rocks their school and sends them tumbling into a world they couldn't possibly face alone. Will they make it? Can they open their heart to the few people who can help them, or be lost forever in the confines of their own mind?**

**Good summary, huh? You're interested, I can tell!**

**

* * *

**

Morena and Aurora sat down on the bench. The lunch bell had just rung, students were filing past making their way towards the lunch room.

Not them, they sat down outside away from everyone else. They talked quietly amongst themselves, occasionally brushing their light brown hair out of their eyes. Sahara was the colour they liked to call it.

"Hey beautifuls." Chad said, sitting down next to them. They pulled away, pretending to be happy he was there.

"Hello Chad." Aurora said, placing a manicured hand over her mouth. "How are you?" Morena chimed in.

"I'm doing wonderful gorgeous." His hand magically landed on her knee. "How are you Aurora?"

"I'm Morena." She giggled, covering her mouth to hide the disgusted smirk. She pulled away so she was just out of his reach.

"Sorry, gorgeous." She sighed sadly. _'What a dick.'_

"Your girlfriend is looking for you Chad." Aurora said, looking over her shoulder at the girl glowering at them. Her cheer leading uniform was too tight, showing too much skin. Her hair was bleached blonde beyond salvation, her nails absolutely perfect, her make up too heavy and thick, making her look like a living barbie doll. She was too thin, there was no way her boobs were that big naturally, not when the rest of her was so small.

"There you are Chad." Her voice was sickly sweet. "I was looking for you." She placed her hands on Chad's shoulders, glaring daggers at the two girls.

"I was just talking with my two friends here," He gestured to them, and then winked. What a bastard.

The girls stood up simultaneously. Their skinny jeans were the same shade of blue, their shirts the same white v-neck, their shoes blue and purple converse all-stars. Aurora picked up their back packs (simple and black) while Morena grabbed their textbooks and binders from the table.

"Let's go, I'm hungry. It was..._nice_... talking with you Chad and Danielle." Morena had to force the word nice out.

Aurora waved good bye, then turned around and let out a small noise of disgust.

"What a pig." "Yeah, a total womanizer." "You think he would stop when his girlfriend came over." "What do you expect? He's such a manwhore." "That's not even his only girlfriend." "I know!" "That poor girl, I know she knows what an ass he is." "But she blames us for him flirting with us" "Chicken nuggets or pizza for lunch" "Eww, both gross." "Umm, maybe they still have some salad left..." "Blech. We hate salad." "It's the only edible thing on the menu." "Let's just stop by Taco Bell after lunch." "Yum, a chicken burrito does sound good right now."

They made their way over to an uninhabited table. Sitting across from each other, it seemed as though there was a mirror placed down the center of the table.

The earth shook, lunches slid off tables, people stumbled and ran for the door.

"What..."

"The hell..."

"Was that?" They asked, finishing each others sentence.

An annoying voice boomed out over the intercom, it was the principal, "Students, staff, please remain calm. It was only a minor quake. Please, proceed to the football fields calmly and go to your designated class zones."

"Everyone, please, no pushing." A lunch officer/ yard duty/ staff person whatever you wanted to call him yelled. He was a portly middle aged man, with a pair of reflective sunglasses resting on top of his head.

No one listened to him of course. They ran to the door, and then went home. Most were just pretending to be so traumatized that they had to go home, but there were a few that were seriously freaking out.

Aurora and Morena were amongst the select few who remained at school.

"We should just head to Taco Bell." Morena suggested.

"Good idea but, we're gonna have all our classes all to ourselves. How can we pass that up?" Aurora reasoned, slinging her back pack on.

"True, true. Plus, it's not like we have any money anyway." They sighed sadly.

The pair made their way to the field. There were a few staff milling about, it seems the majority of them have decided to go home as well. When the principal saw them, he looked genuinely surprised that someone other than the drugees and the nerds decided to stay.

"Aurora, Morena, I...I'm surprised to see you here!" A few seconds later, he realized what he said. "I...I didn't mean it that way....I mean, I...get to your class zone!"

He quickly walked away, muttering to himself about something or another.

"They shouldn't call it class zone, that sounds weird." Aurora nodded in agreement.

"Come one Mori, let's get to the 'class zone'" They giggled as the wandered over behind their English teacher. She was a young-ish woman, maybe 30 or 40, with too short blonde hair that hung boringly around her face. She was tall, and had a voice that could lull anyone to sleep. Her name was Mrs. Smith, and the girls were the only ones standing behind her.

"In a school of over 8,000 students, they could only keep 100 on school grounds...not enough money in the budget...understaffed..." She continued to grumble to herself for a while.

Was there really only 8,000 students? Hmm, always thought there was more, her count must be off.

The girls set their jackets down onto the damp AstroTurf, then sat down. A few boys that could be stereotyped as 'nerds' sat a couple feet away. They were having an epic pokemon battle, while simultaneously having an extreme Yu-gi-oh duel.

Aurora pulled out a book and started reading, while Morena laid back and listened to Aurora's voice intently. She rested her head on her backpack, and her hands wound up laced together on her stomach.

Aurora was reading _Julie of the Wolves_ by Jean Craighead George. Her voice was smooth and methodical, she was reading more from memory than the actual words. This was their favorite book, Aurora's eyes glazed over, staring more through the book than actually at the book, while Morena's lips moved as she quietly recited the lines along with her.

"Do you think we could talk to wolves?" Morena randomly asked.

"I think if we really tried, like Julie did." Aurora set the book down.

"What now?"

"We wait until they say it's safe to go inside I guess."

"That could take hours."

"Then we're stuck out here for 2 more hours."

"It's boring out her-"

The ground shook again, much more violently this time. Trees fell in the park, car alarms went off, lights fell from the ceiling, items fell from shelves, small cracks formed in the pavement.

Someone screamed, the girls held onto each other as the earth was torn apart around them.

As quickly as it started, it stopped. They didn't let go of each other until about 2 minutes later.

"What was that?" Aurora tried unsuccessfully to keep her voice steady.

"Aftershock, maybe?" Morena's hand shook, she held it firmly to her side.

"I, I don't think so." It was one of the boys playing pokemon.

They turned around, "What makes you so..." her eyes traced down his arm and across to what he was pointing at.

"That...is not an aftershock."

They couldn't breathe. Aurora reached up, placing a hand on her heart, while Morena reached out, wrapping her arms around her.

"I think it's one of those, EVO things."The pokemon boy fainted while his friends ran away.

The thing looked at them, it's eyes were beady and yellow, like a snakes. Its body was massive, made out of some playdoh like material. It shot wads of the goo out, one landing almost 10 feet away from them. The ground where it landed disappeared in a puff of smoke, making sizzling noises as it evaporated.

"We've gotta go." Something inside of them screamed. They turned around, before a different something screamed "That boy!!"

"What do we do?" Aurora yelled, pushing her fight-or-flight reaction away.

"Grab him!" Morena yelled, they each grabbed an arm, and set it across their shoulders.

"RUN!" They yelled together. Goop landed in front of them. They barely stopped in time.

Aurora looked over her shoulder, "It's...it's coming towards us."

"It's smiling." Morena said, terror heavy in her voice.

"MOVE!" They dragged the boy around the hole where the goop had landed. Dodging places where the ground had already been eaten away.

"I didn't know they could get like this." The boy mumbled.

Another acid ball came flying, this time hitting the bleachers. Its aim was getting better.

"Morena, did you-"

"Yeah"

They headed towards the bleachers, pushing their way through the gigantic poster that said 'GO BADGERS!' on it.

Morena looked back.

"We're not gonna make it!" She screamed. Were the stands getting farther away?

Their eyes widened in horror as she saw the monster fire another one, this time, it wouldn't miss. Aurora closed her eyes, Morena bit her lip, leaning into the other girl as it came closer.

Did time just get slower? She could see it coming towards her, every detail of it. It was much larger than the others, enough to cover the entire football field. It was a sick greenish/yellowish colour.

Only a few feet now. Her eyes closed as she waited for the gigantic mass to hit them.

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUHHHHH!! **

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffee, but if I just told you everything, you would stop reading my story and move on to someone else's.**

**Not a very original cliff hanger though. Ah well, it's pretty good for 12:16 a.m.**

**Good night all.**

**R&R please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Same as the first one**

**Hello once more. I hope you like this chapter. I do work hard on them! I already had this story all planned out in my head, I just gotta write it down first.**

**I've been getting a lot of mixed reviews. Mostly it's good, but not great. It twill get better, no worries my fans. Just hold out for a little bit until it does. You will not be sad, I guarantee.**

* * *

_Only a few feet now. She closed her eyes as she waited for the gigantic mass to hit them._

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_This is getting ridiculous! _Aurora thought angrily.

There was a loud grinding noise, like pieces of rock crunching and pushing against each other.

She opened one eye.

"TOMMY!!" The thing picked her up, there was enough room in its palm for maybe 5 or 6 more people.

The metal monster grinned, it's steel smile twisted to show platinum teeth.

"You are literally the _perfect _person for this job." She patted his thumb, and watched in amazement as the greenish jello slid down onto the ground. _It doesn't affect metal. _She grinned happily.

"Where were you hiding all this time?" Morena asked, appearing behind Aurora.

The metal giant pointed in a southeastern direction.

The ground sizzled and popped, sounding like bacon in a pan. Smoke filled the air, and the smell of melting rubber and plastic was overwhelming.

They covered their mouths.

"Thanks Tommy." Aurora managed to choke out.

Tommy was one of the rare EVO who could control themselves after their nanites went haywire. He was about the size of a 20 or 30 story building. His body was a mish-mash of different metals; some steel here, some copper there, and the occasional bouts of lead or tin, plus countless others.

"You have no idea how happy we are to see you." Morena said, brushing her jeans off.

Tommy grinned and roared out, probably trying to say "Your welcome." or "No problem." But, with a metal body, comes a metal everything else. Tommy's lungs were metal, his stomach was metal, even his heart was made of metal. But the girls always believed that that was the one part of his body made of gold. Sentimental and corny, but they believed it 100 percent.

He set them down on top of a parking garage still relatively untouched by the acid snot. The boy rolled onto the pavement, and the girls left him there, not wanting to deal with him at that moment. They instead opted to watch Tommy kick the overgrown booger's butt.

"YEAH TOMMY!" "YOU CAN DO IT!!" They two became his very own cheerleaders. He felt really special.

Tommy ran over to the monster. It was a little bit bigger than him, which was incredible considering his size.

It shot glob after glob of the green dissolving goop at him, only to have it slide off him, having no affect.

It's confusion made it angrier. He shot a tendril-like arm out to the ground, picking up a car and a fire hydrant. He shot both at Tommy, concealed it a seemingly normal (if you can call that normal) green ball.

The car hit Tommy's arm, knocking him back a little. The fire hydrant hit his head.

Large, titanium tears slid down Tommy's cheeks as he placed a hand on his head. His loud sobs echoed through the city, sounding like cars being scraped against each other as a machine turned them into small cubes.

He picked up the first thing he got his hands on and threw it. The truck hit the thing square in the face, but it merely went straight threw and landed ungracefully on the other side.

He continued to randomly throw items, until he ran out of things in his immediate area that could be thrown. He beat his fists on the ground and continued to cry.

"It's okay Tommy!" Aurora cried out to him.

He turned towards the sound of her voice, and stumbled over to her. It felt like another earthquake.

"No, no Tommy! You have to go back and beat the big bad monster!"

Tommy placed a big hand on his head. He cried and pointed to it with the other. The ground was turning into a pool of liquid Titanium.

"Okay, okay." He brought his head up to her face, she backed away a little. She placed a small kiss on his head, and patted the area. "There you go! All better?"

He wiped his eyes and nodded. "Now, go beat the monster, and we'll get you a big truck, made out of iron, how's that sound?" He smiled and clapped happily, his head now long forgotten. "Now go kick his a---butt Tommy!"

Tommy ran towards it. The iron truck was the only thing on his mind.

It had been months since he last got a real truck to play with. "You can't keep getting them if you're going to eat each on I give you!" Aurora and Morena had scolded lightly when they found nothing but the wheels left of his Christmas present, "This," Morena gestured to a metal door that came off some RV, "Is for eating, trucks are for playing."

Tommy really wanted that truck.

* * *

"What do we got today Six?"

"2 EVOs, running loose in the city. Our orders are to cure them or kill them."

Rex, as usual, wasn't listening. "Those things are HUGE!" He looked through the window.

Each on was the size of a building. A big building.

"Woah." Bobo sood next to him, staring out the window as well.

"The green one is made of some acidic compound, it dissolves through virtually everything except-" His voice was droned out my Rex yelling "Did you see that punch?"

"This is not a game Rex. There are civilians down there."

"Well then," he put his goggles on, "We better hurry."

* * *

"Yeah, Tommy, just like that. Right hook, left hook..." Aurora was jumping around a bit, acting as if she were the one fighting, instead of Tommy.

"Aurora, do you see that?" Morena pointed towards a small dot, falling from the sky. It was moving fast.

"What is that? Is that a plane?"

"No, I..I think its a person!"

They both gasped in horror when a plane came into view, "Providence."

How they got out of the parking garage so fast, they'll never know. They simply found themselves on the street a mere 2 minutes after seeing the plane. It was a 14 story parking garage.

"Tommy's doing good! The jello monster's losing."

"Morena!" They watched a different object fall. This one was oddly shaped. It's feet were bigger than its body, and it was falling fast.

The girls were only a few blocks from the fight. "Come on! It's aiming for---"

The thing crashed right into Tommy, bringing him down quickly and pushing him harshly into the ground. The shockwave sent them back a couple blocks.

"Oh no." The girls ran faster. Their Sahara coloured hair was messy and dirty, with bits of rock strewn throughout it. Their green eyes were glazed over with tears, their white shirts completely ruined.

"Tommy!" Aurora screamed as she approached her fallen metal monster.

Providence men were surrounding it, throwing ropes around him so he wouldn't move.

"This guys tough." Some guy with spiky black hair and a red jacket said. He reached his hands out towards Tommy...

"Don't touch him!!!" The girls screamed in unison.

Providence agents ran towards them.

"Go! I'll take care of them." Morena spun around and kicked the first guy in the chest, grabbing his gun while she did so. He fell back into a couple others, bringing them down with him.

"Tommy!" Aurora ran up to the injured monster. She had to stand to be able to look into his eyes.

Titanium pooled out of his eyes, mercury spilled from his lips.

"You, you're gonna be alright Tommy! You're gonna be fine." Her tears fell over her cheeks, landing lightly on the ground.

"I....get......truck?" She managed to make out of his rumbled and mashed up sentence.

Aurora laughed, "Of course kiddo, of course."

Morena got punched in the stomach. Aurora grabbed her abdomen, the breathe suddenly missing from her lungs.

She turned around. Morena's arms were being held by Providence agents.

"Morena." Two agents came up behind her and did the same thing.

Neither of the girls struggled or kicked. They knew it would be useless, the men were obviously far stronger than them.

Aurora looked over to where Morena had been fighting. About 20 or so agents were still on the ground, about 10 or 15 others were standing up.

"Nice job." She gestured with her head towards the men on the ground.

"Yeah." Morena sounded upset. They never like fighting. That didn't mean they wouldn't do it when the occasion called for it.

"Twins." Rex drooled as he saw the girls being apprehended.

"Focus Rex. We have our orders."

Rex nodded, and headed towards the metal mountain.

"Okay...uh, Tommy...here we go." He placed his hand on the things shoulder.

"Don't hurt him!" The girls cried out in unison.

"Huh?" He looked over his shoulder at them. Their eyes were focused intently on a odd shaped lump near the place he was touching. If you looked real closely, you could almost see a face in it.

"Please, don't hurt Tommy!"

"Yeah, do whatever you want to us. Just don't hurt him anymore."

"I'm not gonna hurt him." He pushed his goggles back up. "I'm gonna cure him."

"Cure?" Again, unison. He would have called it annoying if he hadn't been caught up in the fact they were twins.

"Rex." Agent Six said, sliding his katanas away.

"Right, cure." He placed his hand on the shoulder once again. He injected his nanites into the bloodstream, mixing with and deactivating the other nanites.

Aurora whimpered.

The thing shrunk, and shrunk, and shrunk, until finally it became human again.

"What the..."

It was a kid. A child, maybe 5 or 6 years old. He had brown hair and a few freckles. The agents put a sheet over him.

Rex panted heavily. That EVO was HUGE.

"Tommy..."

* * *

**Ha! You weren't expecting that were you? You were probably expecting Rex or Agent 6 or a super villain of some sort to save her or something like that!**

**I know you all are probably thinking 'She shouldn't have made Tommy better so early', but it's very crucial to the story that he be human. That's all I will tell you.**

**Well, that's it. I'm super duper tired, so goodnight all. I really hope you like me story, who doesn't like getting praised for something they did? If it was a good thing, at least.**

**Is there a Agent 6/Doc Holiday fic out there yet? Cause if there is, I want to read it!**

**R&R please!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rex, Doctor Holiday, Agent Six, Bobo, or anything else from Generator Rex. I do own Aurora/Morena/Rylie/Tommy. And the story line. Also, Little Shop of Horrors belongs to whomever it is that owns it, that person isn't me.**

**Here we go again, another chappy. **

**I was in Monterey Bay this past weekend! I saw the fishes and the penguins and the turtles, it was amazing!**

* * *

_"Tommy..."_

The little boy stirred. His brown hair was matted, his face was dirty and smudged, and his bright green eyes were full of tears.

He looked up at them, "Aurora....Morena." The boy's voice was normal, nor scrapey or gravelly like before.

The girls shook the mens' hands off of them, and ran over to the boy.

From that point on it was a mixture of 'I love you' s and 'We're so happy your alright' s.

Tommy put a hand on his forehead. "My head hurts."

"Rex. Let's go." Agent Six's katana magically disappeared to wherever it is that he stores it.

"Let's go grab a pizza first. To celebrate."

"Sounds like a plan to me." The monkey said, sheathing his guns.

They turned around to a loud shriek.

"What's wrong with him?" "He just passed out." The two girls continue to freak out until one of them caught sight of Rex.

Her glare was cold as ice.

Morena completely lost it.

"You...you did this to him!" She attempted too tackle him, but was thwarted by Agent Six. She landed roughly on the ground, and rolled so she was on her side.

"Rylie?" Aurora asked softly.

The girl turned for only an instant.

"You better fix him now or I'll-" She was cut off.

"Rylie. Calm. Down." Aurora's words were short and clipped, she sounded extremely pissed.

"But they-"

"I am very well aware of what they have done. You better calm down, now." Aurora sighed, and placed a hand on her temple, "Look at what you're making me do, I sound like a mom." She looked through her fingers at Rylie. "Go comfort Tommy."

"You're not my-"

"Please, just go." She picked the boy up, and handed him to her.

Rylie walked off, muttering about injustice and wanting to kick his ass.

"Sorry about that. She's just," she paused for a moment. "She's just emotional is all."

"And what about you? Why aren't you all emotional?"

"Because being emotional will not solve anything. If I panic with her, Tommy won't get the help he needs." Aurora dragged a hand through her hair.

"We'll bring him back to head quarters, our doctor there can check him out." Agent Six said as he walked over to the plane.

Something suddenly occurred to Rex, "Why are you calling her Rylie?"

She looked up as if she was confused, "Because that's her name."

"I heard you call her Morena earlier."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "No I didn't. Maybe you should have the doctor examine your ears."

She walked away to quickly, he knew she was lying.

"Rylie." She looked up.

"No, I've calmed down."

"It's nice to have you back Morena."

Aurora helped her up, and held Tommy's hand as Morena carried him onto the waiting plane.

* * *

"He seems to be completely fine." Doctor Holiday's snapped her gloves off and put them in the trash can.

"Then how can you explain that?" Morena pointed through the window.

Tommy was asleep on the table, every now and then he would switch from human, to metal, to back again.

"I don't know, we'll have to run more tests-"

"How long will that take?" Aurora's voice was calm, with just a hint of panic and worry lacing through it.

"It could take weeks or months or even days. I won't know until I know what the problem is."

"I see." She stood up and joined Morena by the window. "We're going to be here for a while then."

"You have not been authorized to stay here. Once Doctor Holiday is sure he is stable, you two will have to leave." Agent Six walked in, looking as green and agent-y as ever.

Morena's hand tightened into a fist. Aurora sighed.

"We're not leaving. Not until Tommy is okay."

"This isn't a vote, orders are orders."

"It wasn't a suggestion. We're not leaving, and we don't give a damn about your orders." They never looked away from the window.

He frowned and looked over at Doctor Holiday, "How's the kid doing?" Aurora was amazed that he managed to say that in a bored and unfeeling tone.

"Which one?" She gave a short, tired laugh. Agent Six didn't find it funny. "His biometrics are randomly increasing and decreasing. I can't manage to stabilize them."

His frown never changed.

"You have until he's stable." He turned away from the two girls and went into the conference room.

"I think that poles shoved to far up his ass, he'll never be able to get it out."

"Rylie, calm down. If you keep popping up, they'll never let us stay here." Rylie turned her back to Aurora

"And Rylie." She didn't turn around, "I think you're right."

Rylie smiled as she turned back to the window.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Aurora's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Of course! Doc Holiday over there obviously knows what she's doing! She's probably the smartest person in this place! She'll fix him for sure!" Her enthusiasm was forced, anyone who could hear would have realized that, but she needed to say it. She needed to say it out loud so it would become real, so everything would be fine and Tommy would be okay.

* * *

Aurora and Morena fell asleep on the floor in front of the window. They would have slept in chairs, but there were none.

After about 5 hours, 12 cups of coffee, and 2 bathroom breaks, Doctor Holiday managed to stabilize his nanites. Tommy was stuck at a midway point between metal and Human. On the outside, he looked relatively normal, but inside...he was nearly 73% metal. His blood was 50% mercury, making his veins extremely apparent which, in turn, made him look like he had a giant intricate tattoo covering his entire body. It was definitely noticeable.

His hair had a silverish tint to it, and his tears would most like remain titanium. But his heart and his stomach remained human, along with his skin and eyes.

She honestly didn't know how he was still alive with that odd mix of human/non human.

"How is he?" Morena asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"He seems fine, for now. His vitals have stabilized."

"But that boy, Rex, he said that he would cure him."

"His nanites are only partially deactivated. So he can control them like Rex can."

"Will he be okay?"

Holiday sighed as she looked down at the two girls. "I'm not sure, not yet anyway."

* * *

Aurora was wandering around the building, looking for a kitchen or something like it.

Morena was wandering around, looking for something to keep her mind off Tommy.

She found a door with the word 'GARDEN' written in big block letters.

"Maybe this'll help."

* * *

"Kitchen, kitchen, kitchen...if I were a kitchen, where would I be?" She turned a corner. Nope, just another hallway. Should she turn left, or keep going straight?

"If you're looking for the kitchen, you're going the wrong way." She jumped and spun around.

"You scared me. Please don't do that again." Her breathing calmed.

"Sorry." He held out his hand "I'm Rex by the way."

"Aurora." She shook his hand lightly.

"So, hungry huh?"

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"What about your sister?" He was leading them down the hall.

"Sister?"

"Yeah, you know? Blonde hair, green eyes, looks exactly like you....?"

"...Oh! You mean Morena?"

"But you said her name was Rylie."

"No I didn't. I said her name wasn't Rylie."

"No you didn't."

She smiled, "Whatever you say..."

Aurora sniffed the air, "Do you smell that?" She sniffed a little more, than took off down the hallway.

"I don't smell-Hey, Wait!"

He chased after her. She ran down the hallway with her nose pointed just the slightest bit upward. She turned left randomly, and continued to follow the smell.

She went through a doorway, and there it was. The kitchen. The sight of it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Lucky Charms..." Aurora licked her lips.

"You smelt that from all the way down the hall?"

"Yeah! It's Lucky Charms!" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She almost began digging through the cabinets to find the materials she needed, but then remembered manners and instead stood patiently by the refrigerator.

"...Would you like some cereal?" He sort of expected her to just grab what she wanted, but she stood quietly and stared at him expectantly, like he was supposed to do something first.

"Yes please!" She took this as an invitation to find a bowl. After digging through some cabinets, and then being told where they were, she found them. "Are you gonna have some too?" She rested her hand on a bowl.

"Yeah." He grabbed spoons and the milk, the cereal was sitting at a table.

Aurora set the bowls down, placing them across from each other. She poured cereal into hers, then passed it to Rex. After some milk was added, the two began to eat.

"You never did answer my question."

She looked up from her delicious marshmallow breakfast food. "What do you mean?"

"Is your sister hungry?"

"No, I don't think so." She looked down at her food again. She pushed a horseshoe around an obstacle course of whole grain star-ish looking shapes.

She really was horrible at lying.

They ate in silence for a while.

"How do you spell color?" She randomly asked, dropping her spoon into the half empty bowl.

"You don't know how to spell color?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do! I was wondering how _you _spelled it."

"Umm, C-O-L-O-R. Why?"

"I spell it differently. C-O-L-O-U-R. Like British people do." She picked up her spoon again.

"Why add the U? It's just fine without it."

"It makes it look more sophisticated. Plus, it looks like you should pronounce it differently too, co-lure instead of color." She laughed and smiled shyly, "I think it sounds funny."

She looked sadly down at her hands. "Tommy does too, he laughs whenever I say it."

"I'm sorry about, uh...attacking your friend." He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Brother." She corrected.

"Huh?"

"Brother, not friend. Tommy's my brother." She averted her gaze to the wall "It's okay, he did look like a big evil monster. If I were you, I would have done the same thing. Speaking of which, how did you get him down? It's not like he was normal sized when you, you know, attacked him."

He looked away from her, finding the ceiling much more interesting. He wondered how to start-

"Oh, I know. Your EVO right?" She linked her finger together and rested her elbows on the table. She set her chin down on her hands.

He looked sort of surprised. She didn't run away or even flinch.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You think I'm gonna run away, avoid you? Just because you're a bit different?" She crossed her arms, "That's the most ridiculous thing I never heard. If I were afraid of you, then I would also have to be afraid of Tommy."

She smiled at him, catching his gaze for the first time. _He has really pretty eyes, _She pushed that thought to the back of her mind. "Right now would be the appropriate time to say something warm or heartfelt, something that makes you feel all mushy inside; but I can't think of anything. I'll tell you later, when I do think of something."

He smiled back at her. "You're different. Not like me different, just, different."

"And you're different too Rex. In the best way." She blushed as the last statement popped out. That was meant to stay within the confines of her brain. Somewhere, deep inside, something was screaming at her that this was just like some cheesy moment in a bad romance film, but the rest of her ignored it and continued to look into the boys eyes.

"Rex, we have a situation." Agent Six ran in. "It seems like one of our guests have found the petting zoo."

* * *

Okay, this was _not _what she was expecting when she went into the garden.

Morena jumped over a boulder, then ran until she was standing behind a tree like thing. She cautiously peered over her shoulder. She didn't see it anymore. Was she safe?

At first, the garden was very nice. It was peaceful, sort of quiet, with the sound of water rushing down a stream in the distance. It was lovely, that is until the tree she was sitting under tried to eat her. From that point on it was like Little Shop of Horrors time 5.

She checked over her other shoulder. Still nothing. She let out a breath, she got away.

"What's that noise?" She thought. It was a strange gurgling noise, like some gigantic...thing.....breathing?

She slowly looked up. Several dozen pairs of hungry looking eyes stared back.

"This is definitely not a tree."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**R&R please!**

**Rachie-girl~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jell-o, Generator Rex or any of its characters. I do, in fact, own the plot, the twins, and Tommy.**

**I know disclaimers are useless, but I still feel better if I use one. Okay, I know you people out there who actually enjoy this story (for some unknown reason) will like this chapter! This is, so far, the only chapter that I am actually quite proud of, my first 3 are mediocre at best and embarrassing at worst. Don't try to change my mind, they are not very good and I know it. I might change them later, but don't get your hopes up. And don't expect another chapter for a while, the only reason I'm writing this is because I just watched an episode of Gnerator Rex. School's out in 2 weeks, and then I'll have my entire summer to write for you. Until then, just be patient with me. Thank you for sticking with me this long, you're lovely and I love you for it.**

**WARNING: There's nothing particularly bad in this chapter. I'm just letting you know, I will make my 15 year old twins curse like an average highschooler in chapters to come. Just letting you know now. ****Also, my Microsoft Word decided to just stop Spell Checking and grammar checking my documents. So if you see any mistakes, just let me know and they will be promptly changed. Thanks!**

* * *

"_What's that noise?" Morena thought. It was a strange gurgling noise, like some gigantic...thing...breathing?_

_She slowly looked up. Several dozen pairs of hungry looking eyes stared back._

"_This is definitely not a tree."_

****LINE TOOL DECIDED TO NOT WORK RIGHT HERE FOR NO APPARENT REASON, SO HERE'S A LINE FOR YOU****

Doctor Holiday sighed as she quickly jotted a few notes in her notebook. It was 2 a.m, and she had barely made any progress with the boy. Her fellow scientists had gone to bed long ago, Rex had passed out on a chair and Six had to carry him to his room. If the situation were different, she would have laughed at Bobo's comment of Six _'acting like a real daddy'_, or even his terrified expression when Six glared at him.

She still had no idea what it was that kept the kid half EVO, Rex's cure should have worked. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and stifled a yawn.

"Forcing yourself to stay awake won't do anything to help." Six said in a monotonous voice. The faint smell of coffee caused her head to snap up.

"I don't think I can sleep with this kid on my mind." She gladly took the cup he offered her. Overly sugared and too much creamer, just the way she liked it. She knew his was straight black.

"How can you drink that?" The question was unintentional, it just sort of tumbled out.

"How can you drink _that?_" She couldn't see it, but she knew he was looking at her cup. Why'd he always wear those sunglasses indoors?

"It tastes better this way, not as bitter." She took a drink, the liquid burned the inside of her mouth, but it woke her up. She looked over to the two girls sleeping outside the lab. One of them twitched violently, smacking the other in the face with her hand. The girl in turn made a small noise and kicked the other. "What are we going to do about them?"

"Iffff you tryy ter move us, I'll sceam rape…Lucky Charms, yummy…" She rolled over, her back now to them.

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Holiday laughed lightly. Then her face turned serious. There was a brief exchange between them, she thanked him for the coffee and they said goodnight before Six left for his room and she returned to her work.

* * *

Morena let out a scream as she jerked herself upwards. The scream woke Aurora up, who, in her not-quite-awake panic, threw her arms out wildly.

She sat up, holding her hand against her chest. "Ow, what the heck was that for?"

"Bad dream." Morena mumbled.

"I saw." Aurora stood up and stretched slowly, then bent down to help Morena up.

"What about yours? I only caught glimpses."

"Let's just say this, we have got to stop watching the Notebook."

"Oh, that bad huh?"

"Worse."

"Then what was with the Lucky Charms?"

"I'm hungry." She shrugged, "Let's go find a kitchen."

"Agreed." As if on cue, their stomachs growled. "Guess they agree too. Hey, where's Tommy?"

"He was too sick to stay here with us, so he's went with them to wherever it was that they went."

"How do you know?"

Aurora gestured to the post-it note on the door.

"Oh." She ruffled her twin's hair, "Look at you all observant and stuff!"

"Shut up."

"Yes, well…about that kitchen."

They wandered down the hallway. It dumped them into a big room, with a few chairs here and there, and lots of control panels with tempting buttons on them. There was a big green circular device in the center. All in all, the room was a gross green colour, like mold. They didn't like it. Only a few agents wandered here and there, none of them paid any attention to them.

"Wonder where everyone is."

"Probably out busting an EVO."

"They have been known to do that."

The pair stood in the middle of the room. Several hallways branched away in different directions.

"Which way should we go?"

* * *

It had been over an hour, and they had yet to find the kitchen.

"This place should at least come with a directory!" Aurora complained as they came into another dead end.

"And where the hell is everyone!" Morena cried out in frustration. The few agents had disappeared, officially making it the worst time to have a coffee break.

So far they had seen at least 50 rooms, 4 labs, 7 bathrooms, and 3 gyms. Not a single kitchen, or even a vending machine.

"Gahhhh!" They yelled as the hallway dumped them into the head-quarter room again.

"I give up! That kitchen is hiding!" Aurora flopped down into a chair, hung her head back.

"I think this place hates us." Morena sat down a little more gracefully next to her.

"Either that or it has some twisted sense of humor." She rolled her head forward.

"Hmm...they don't even have a T.V, or a radio, or even a library! What are we gonna do!"

"I'm going to sit here until someone walks by, then force them to take me to the kitchen, or...die of starvation." She watched a fly buzz near a window.

"Why don't you just sniff out the Lucky Charms?" Aurora threw a pillow at her head. "Okay, okay, no more dream references. When are they getting back?"

"They probably had to go to Japan or something far, far away like that."

"Maybe."

The girls sat in silence.

"Why don't we go to the garden?" Aurora suggested out of nowhere.

"I thought we agreed to no more dream references."

"No, I'm serious."

"Don't you think that's a bad idea? I mean, what if there really are E.V.O trees there?"

"Big deal, it was only a dream." Her gaze shifted over to her sister, a menacing smile playing on her lips, "You're not scared are you?"

"NO!" She rolled herself off the couch. "Which way?"

"Umm, I believe I saw the door in that general direction." She pointed to the entire left side of the room.

"Wow, that's specific."

Aurora stuck her tongue out at the other girl, "At least I have some idea."

"Fine, fine. Let's go."

It took them a while to find the door, but they did eventually. Morena hesitated with her hand on the button.

"Maybe this isn't so great an idea..." She said, observing the sign which read _Petting Zoo _in big, bold letters.

"Oh no! We're going through with this. Push that button Morena!"

The door slid open, revealing a large indoor garden. Some sort of artificial sunlight (or maybe the real kind, they weren't sure), was filtering down. From their vantage point they could see the entire Petting Zoo; it seemed to be mostly forest, but there was a large swamp covering the majority of the left side. A large waterfall was placed directly in the center of it all with a big, pointy building on top and a stream flowed from the base of the fall and fed into the swamp.

Aurora spread her arms out, reveling in the feeling of sunlight on her skin. Morena stiffened and wrapped her jacket round her tighter, "This was a bad idea, let's go back inside."

"You're just a big chicken. Besides, I don't wanna go inside yet. I haven't been outside for forever! I missed the sun!"

"What if there are bigger E.V.O's? You know, the kind that kill people?" Morena shivered and hid behind her sister.

"They wouldn't have killer E.V.O's in here! They probably kill the evil ones; the ones in here are just test subjects or something. Don't worry so much!" She shrugged her sister off of her and began walking forward.

"Hey, Mory. What do you think that is?" Aurora pointed to a square black building off to the right. It was small, and a ways away from the center building.

"I don't know, maybe it's a back-up generator or something like that." She began slowly inching towards the door.

Aurora shrugged and began walking down, Morena clung to her closely.

"Rory! Let's just go back!"

Aurora ignored her, "I love the forest! We haven't been camping in forever! I bet Tommy would love camping; there'd be tons of room for him to move around in."

"He's smaller now, he won't need as much room." Morena jumped at a noise to her left.

"That's true." Aurora held out her arm and let her fingers skim along the tops of the shrubs.

Morena frowned, "But now he's sick. They said he'd be healed, but he's still half metal. It's like his body is rejecting the nanites that Rex gave him or whatever. It could be years before he's healthy again."

Aurora's face now gained an identical frown to Morena's "But he'll get healthy again." Her face relaxed and she smiled, "That's all I need to know."

"How do you know that? Doctor Holiday said there's a chance he'll never fully recover!" She buried her face in her hands and stopped walking. "What do we do?"

Aurora placed a hand on her twin's shoulder, "We have to believe he'll get better. We have to, because what else can we believe?" She took her hand, "So let's just be happy knowing he'll get better and be our little Tommy again! Okay?" Aurora led her through the forest.

Morena nodded and smiled, "Yeah, he'll get better."

"Yup. Now, where did you learn all those smart thingies about what's wrong with Tommy?"

"I woke up and heard Doctor Holiday talking to the one referred to by Bobo as 'Green Bean'." She made quotes in the air with her fingers.

"Oh, you mean Agent Six?" Morena nodded. "He is indeed rather green."

"Yeah. I heard them talking pretty late. It seems the good Doctor stayed up all night taking care of him."

"I think they should just kiss already. I mean, we've only been here for not even a day and we noticed it already, how do they _not_ know?" Aurora shoved her hands in her pockets and looked up at the trees, looking for birds.

"They do seem to have a bit of unexplored sexual tension." Morena hurried to keep up with her.

"A bit? I woke up in the middle of the night to see those to talking. He just brought her coffee and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife! I bet you anything they're gonna end up together! It's just like a Nicholas Sparks novel!"

Morena's eyes lit up at the mention of Nicholas Sparks, "You're right! The rough and tough F.B.I agent falls for the beautiful and kind Doctor! But their jobs won't allow them to be together, how will their love survive? Aurora if Nicholas Sparks hasn't written this yet, we have to!"

"How long were you thinking about this?"

"About 2 hours after I woke up. I can already see the movie they're gonna make about our book!" They squealed and began heatedly discussing their future together.

"They'd make the cutest babies!"

"I know! And just imagine Six with a bunch of kids running around! It's adorable and funny simultaneously!"

"KYAA! So cute!"

"We're so weird!"

"Totally stalker status!" Morena agreed. Still, they continued their conversation about Six and Holiday's future, adding juicy bits of drama, gossip, and of course a summer together like a true Nicholas Sparks novel.

30 minutes later, their romance novel had turned into a jumbled mess of god-knows-what after Holiday (whose real name is Trudy LaGredio-a French assassin) killed Six's lover with a genetically altered Jell-o monster and tried to kill Six (who is really just a farm boy named Bill Thompson forced into the army to get money for his sick mother's treatment), but he only cheated because he thought she was secretly a prostitute because they were having horrible money troubles during the Great Depression (yes, it took place during the Great Depression) but she was making monsters for a secret government organization that was determined to destroy the entire planet. I'm not really sure how this happened, but it must have been a good conversation!

"And then they tell each other the truth and there's an explosion in the background as they kiss!"

"What is _wrong _with us?" Aurora cried out, hoping that there were no cameras anywhere to witness the atrocities they had just committed.

"I don't know." Morena said in a sad, broken voice. She covered her face in her hands and blushed after thinking over what they had just come up with.

"Let's never speak of this again."

"Agreed."

They linked pinkies and touched their thumbs together, their secret handshake. Okay, so maybe it wasn't much of a secret and everyone does it, but they were never imaginative children.

"We should come up with a new secret handshake."

"You say that every time."

"I mean it every time. Ours is lame."

Morena stopped to look more closely at a pretty blue flower on the ground. She considered picking it and giving it to Doctor Holiday as a form of payment for the horrendous story she was the unfortunate star of but decided not to. Aurora hated it when you picked flowers. You were ripping the plant out of the ground and away from its nutrients and other vital things, basically ensuring its death. It's like if someone ripped out your heart and replaced it with a balloon full of blood, you might survive for a few moments, but you will definitely die from it in the end.

"Aurora, quite breathing on me like that! I' m not gonna pick the freaking flower!"

"What?" Morena looked over and saw Aurora hanging upside-down from a tree about 20 feet to her left.

"If…if you're over there, then who's breathing…on….me…?"

She looked up slowly. A dozen pairs of eyes blinked back.

'_I hate my life.'_

* * *

**And that's that! I've had many many ideas for this chapter over the past...umm, however long it was since I last updated. But none of them seemed right. I do quite enjoy this one though, and I plan to use everything else I imagined in a different chapter. Anyway, review please. I love them, they're like the helium in my balloon of life!**

**Rachie-girl~**


	5. Insert something creative here

**DISCLAIMER: Same as its always been.**

**This chapter's kinda long. Yup, that's it. So, yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

_"Aurora, quite breathing on me like that! I' m not gonna pick the freaking flower!"_

_"What?" Morena looked over and saw Aurora hanging upside-down from a tree about 20 feet to her left._

_"If…if you're over there, then who's breathing…on….me…?"_

_She looked up slowly. A dozen pairs of eyes blinked back._

'I hate my life.'

* * *

"Okay Morena, don't freak out, but, there's an E.V.O'd tree behind you."

"Gee, ya think so?" Morena asked through tight, terrified lips.

"Now is not the time to be getting snippy with me!"

"Please shut up."

Aurora pouted, "Fine then." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Morena took a hesitant step back, but she accidentally put her foot on a rock and lost her balance. The tree screamed and lunged at her, wrapping it's branches around her like tentacles. She screamed and kicked, but it's branches were stronger than she was.

"MORENA!" Aurora picked up a stick off the ground and threw it at the tree. It hit its eye, causing it minor discomfort, but bothering it more than injuring it.

"What did you hope to accomplish with that?" Morena screamed.

"I don't know I panicked!"

"You're a dumbass!"

The tree tightened its branches and started to run after Aurora. She screamed and took off in the opposite direction.

"WhatdoIdo whatdoIdo WHATDO IDO?" Her foot caught on a tree root and she fell to the ground. She spun around to look up at the E.V.O as it shot its branches out towards her as well.

They never made it. Vines from a nearby tree wrapped around the rampaging E.V.O's tentacle branches and pulled it back. It cried out as the vines pulled it up into the air, dropping the girl it held as it tried to free itself from the other E.V.O plant.

"Is that-"

"I don't wanna know what it is! Let's go!"

They ran towards the center structure. Something was happening, agents poured out of the building. The two snuck into the building amongst all the commotion.

"Holy crap that was close!" Morena leaned against a wall as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah, you could have died!" Aurora agreed as she leaned against the opposite wall. "Good thing we found the only plant in this entire universe that likes you."

"Yeah, good thing." She said flatly.

"Let's face it Mory, you and plants don't mix."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just drop it." The two girls wandered down the hallway, hoping to find coffee or donuts or any form of food the Providence guys might have left in their rush to contain the tree monster.

All they managed to find were a few granola bars, but they were better than nothing.

"What do we do while we wait for them to come back?"

"Try not to get eaten by anything else, my heart is still pumping."

"Your heart is always pumping, otherwise you'd be dead."

Morena gave her a glare that could make ice feel cold, "Not what I meant."

"I know, sorry. It's an automatic reaction."

Morena sat down in one of the chairs. Aurora sat next to her. Neither one spoke, just sat in silence for a few moments.

"I'm bored."

* * *

5 minutes later, Aurora hanging like a bag of potatoes over the back of the couch, taking as deep a breath as she could. Morena was upside down in the chair, contemplating whether or not to try and spit at the coffee table.

10 minutes later, Aurora had moved so she was under the coffee table, pushing the glass up and balancing it on her feet. Morena was pushing the chair down, then back up, then down, then back up.

15 minutes later, Aurora was beating her head against a wall saying 'bored' after every _thunk. _Morena was laying on her stomach width-wise across the chair, with her feet dangling off one side and her arms off the other.

"Stop that." She snapped at Aurora, "You're giving me a headache."

"I'm" _Thunk  
_"Just" _Thunk  
_"So" _Thunk  
_"Bored" _Thunk_

"Stop it!" She got up and shoved her hand in between the girl's head and the wall.

"Fine." She continued to sit there, her head moving forward and backwards as if she wanted to keep hitting it against the wall.

Morena sat back down in the chair. She was pretty sure her brain had melted into a puddle was leaking out of her ears.

"BUTTONS!" Aurora jumped up and ran over to a control panel.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm about to start pressing buttons."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I stopped thinking 15 minutes ago." She pressed a blue unlabeled button. Somewhere, an alarm went off.

She reached towards a green one.

"Don't push that! Another alarm might go off, we could get in trouble."

Aurora's face was completely blank, like the face everyone in class gives when the teacher asks a question; sort of like all brain function has just ceased.

Oh yeah, _that blank._

She pushed the button. A red light started blinking above them.

"You try, it's fun."

Morena reluctantly pushed a yellow button. The gigantic wall made of glass was covered by some sort of metal.

She giggled. "Wow, I am so bored, I'm actually finding this entertaining."

They both began pushing buttons. Lights went on and off, alarms sounded, doors and windows slammed shut, a sprinkler actually went off and got them soaked.

"Do you think all this water is good for the machines?" Morena's hair was sticking to her face, so she tucked some of it behind her ear.

"Probably not." Aurora shook her hair out, so it fanned wildly and oddly on her face and head, "OOH! Big red button!"

"Wait!" Morena grabbed her hand, "That looks like the big red button from the movies that you're never supposed to push but some idiot always pushes it anyway."

"Come on Mori, what's the worst that could happen?"

I have two words for you:

_Wrong. Question._

Aurora slammed her fist down on the button.

A loud screeching alarm went off, they covered their ears and fell to the ground.

"Emergency alert. Emergency alert." A female voice blared out over the screeches, it sounded like the kind you hear at airports and train stations. "Lockdown procedure, engaged."

"Whoops."

"You just _had _to ask, didn't you?"

Aurora shrugged meekly, "Sorry."

All of the lights and alarms turned off, leaving them in darkness and silence, but the water continued to pour down from above.

There was a large red light that blinked occasionally, bathing the room in a sinister glow each time it did.

Aurora let out a low whistle, "Creepy."

"You can say that again."

"Creepy."

"It was a figure of speech."

"I know." They stood in silence, the only noise was the sound of water spraying on them from above.

"Now what?"

* * *

Rex and Bobo were pushed into the plane, Bobo holding a pizza box.

They had been on assignment in Italy. It had taken them longer than expected to get there, a freak storm had been brewing over the Atlantic, and they had to take a 45 minute detour to get around it safely.

Once they finally arrived, they found the monster-shark-EVO thing had moved from the south western coast to a small, somewhat inland town called Itri.

Luckily, it was the type that was easily dispatched. One shot from the Slam Cannon and the creature was down. Afterwords, Rex went to get a pizza while Bobo led Six on a wild goose chase around the city.

Needless to say, Six was not very happy when he finally caught up to the monkey. But hey, Rex finally got his pizza.

"That was irresponsible Rex.." Rex took another bite out of pizza, ignoring him. Six hit him sharply upside the head.

"Ow!"

"You need to learn how to follow orders-" He was about to go into a to-the-point speech about training and rules and the importance of doing what your superior tells you, but a loud beeping stopped him.

"Emergency Alert. Lockdown has been engaged." An female voice said over the intercom. Her voice was like ice-cream, sweet and thick. She could either be a good kindergarten teacher or a radio host of some sort.

"Show me the video feed." The screen blinked for a moment, then it displayed a night-vision view of the facility. The fire sprinkler had gone off. 2 girls were standing there; one was singing 'I'm Singing in the Rain' and skipping around the chairs, the other was watching her, looking worried.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, it was Morena who had cracked. Aurora looked at her, feeling very confused and concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really." She continued to skip around Aurora, singing loudly and slightly off key. She stopped suddenly and pushed her hair out of her eyes, "I think I finally snapped and I'm having some sort of delusion."

"Well then your delusions suck, couldn't you imagine us some place better?"

"Let me try." She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists.

"Don't hurt yourself Mory, and don't forget to breathe either."

She let out the breath she'd been holding and opened her eyes, "It didn't work."

"Then your childhood must've been horrible if this is the best your subconscious could do."

"Shut up, our childhoods were the same. Besides, how do we know this isn't _your _delusion huh?" Morena wandered over to the kitchen area, while Aurora took a seat on the couch.

"Because mine would involve half naked male models and the cast of Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"Your right, your delusion would be better."

They were quiet for a few minutes, both waiting for something to happen. "Wonder when those guys are getting back. It's been forever." Aurora crossed her arms and shivered in the cold.

Morena broke out into 'Her Diamonds', and pretended the pan she held was a guitar.

Aurora shrugged and decided to join her. She liked that song anyway.

* * *

"That's something you don't see everyday." Bobo said around the pizza that was hanging from his lips.

"Which one is which? I can't tell." Rex leaned over the monkey.

"It's a good thing we brought Tommy with us then." Holiday wrote down some notes on her clipboard as she checked all of Tommy's vitals for the 27th time in 5 minutes.

He was better. The mercury level had dropped to only 43%, and his organs were reverting back to normal. It was a slow process, the 5 year old would be at least 17 (based off Doctor Holiday's educated guess) before he was completely normal again, but it was something.

Doctor Holiday turned sharply to the sound of a scream.

* * *

"What was that?" Aurora screamed, jumping into Morena's arms, who promptly dropped her.

"I don't know, don't jump on me!"

Something scurried behind them.

"AH!" Morena screamed and jumped into Aurora's arms.

"Doesn't this say something about our relationship, Morena?"

"SPIDER!"

* * *

For a second, Doctor Holiday, Rex, and Agent Six thought that Holiday's sister had broken out again.

That is, until Morena slapped Aurora in the face and they both fell to the ground.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"THERE WAS A SPIDER ON YOUR FACE!"

"NO THERE WASN'T!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Aurora pushed Morena off of her and began looking around the room.

"Looking for spiders?"

"No, idiot, I'm looking for security cameras."

Morena made a face at her, but decided to help look. She was in the middle of checking the kitchen when a little green light caught her attention. She stood on the counter and looked at it closer. The glow from the light up above was enough to outline the camera's rectangular shape.

"Rory! I think I found it!" She waved into the camera, then brought her face closer to it.

"You know you can't see the people on the other side of the camera, right?"

"I know that!" She yelled back down, "Providence people? Can you, like, come get us or something? It's cold in here, and this sprinkler isn't shutting off anytime soon, so, yeah."

"Great speech Mory, that'll really get them to come get us." She said flatly.

"You know what, fine." She turned back to the camera, eyes narrowed, "You come get us, she'll take her top off."

"WHAT? No I won't!" She climbed onto the counter, pushing Morena out of the way, "I'm not taking my shirt off, just so we're clear on that. But Morena is, so come on down here and get us, okay!"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are, show us those boobies!" Aurora grabbed the hem of her sister's shirt. Morena screamed and grabbed Aurora's hands, twisting them off of her. Aurora brought her foot behind Morena's and tripped the girl. Morena held onto her and they both fell off the counter. They continued to fight until they rolled into the opposite counter, the force of the hit causing the remaining Tupperware to fall on top of them.

"Okay, ow." Aurora sat up, plastic containers falling around her. "Truce?"

"Yes. Please." Morena pulled a triangular container off of her elbow. They shook hands and stood up.

"I think I have a bruise." Aurora poked her left elbow. "Ow. Yeah, definitely a bruise."

Morena checked her own arm, "Great, me too."

"Mory."

She continued to check her body over for bruises, "Yeah Rory?"

"Do me a huge favour and _please _tell me that you're the one touching my shoulder right now." Her voice went up two octaves towards the end of her sentence.

Morena froze, "No, I'm not…the one…touching…your…oh god."

"Is it that bad?" Aurora whispered, not daring to even breathe.

Morena nodded, "It's worse."

"I blame you for this."

* * *

**Okay, yep. That's that! I hope you liked it. I'm not sure I have everyone's character down yet, so while I get to know them a little better, I'll just keep the story focused on Aurora and Morena.**

**Whew, long chapter, eh? Sorry for making it so long. Sometimes I just type and type and nothing can stop me. I like it though.**

**I would like 2 or 3 reviews for this. I'm not gonna say, I want 3 reviews or I'm not gonna update, because I will update if I feel like it. I just like getting reviews, ya know? Besides, I'm writing this more for myself than anything.**

**R&R**

**Rachie-girl~**


End file.
